


Midnight Snack

by turnt3chGodh3ad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Again, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, i love them, idk if it counts, im sorry ok i like humanstuck, short fluff, very quick mention of Porrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnt3chGodh3ad/pseuds/turnt3chGodh3ad
Summary: Kanaya slips downstairs for a quick snack.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Snack

Kanaya slipped out from under the soft sheets and away from Rose’s arms. 

She had stayed at Kanaya’s house that night. It had been quite fun, watching movies and cuddling with her beloved girlfriend. 

They had fallen asleep during a movie, the Netflix “Are You Still Watching?” screen still on the TV mounted on the wall. 

It hadn’t taken Kanaya long to wake up, being what could be best described as nocturnal. But she didn’t want to wake Rose. She didn’t get enough sleep as is, always staying up to read, and Rose was awfully clingy in the mornings (Kanaya was told that all the Strilondes had a similar issue) and the whole reason Kanaya was awake was to get up and have a late-night snack. 

She snuck quietly through the room, slipping around the fabrics that were always strewn about her floor (despite popular belief, Kanaya was actually quite a messy person), a task she was quite good at, spending quite a lot of time trying not to wake her sister, Porrim, or her mother. But they were both out of the house, and it was only Rose she was trying not to wake. 

She left the door slightly ajar as to not make any noise, and nimbly made her way down the stairs, silent as a mouse, and made her way into the kitchen. 

She quickly grabbed something from the freezer, putting them in the microwave and setting the timer... 

And while she was waiting, she ended up on the other side of the room and couldn’t stop the microwave before the obnoxious beeping started. 

It was fucking loud, who made them that loud? She ran back to it shutting it off, but clearly it was too late as when Kanaya was taking them out, she felt Rose’s arms slide their way around her waist. 

“Ah, did I wake you, dear?” All Kanaya got in response was a tired whining noise. She smiled gently, twisting her body to give Rose a small kiss on her head. This was fine. She’d simply take Rose back up to bed with her to make sure she got some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THESE ALL SO SHORT AAAA  
> I wrote this for a certain bitch. yeah i see you. she doesnt have an account yet so i cant tag her but still. anyways uh rosemary


End file.
